Kata Hati
by donat bunder
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang kau banggakan mengecewakanmu sedemikian rupa.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M (for Language)

This story is originally made by me.

Warning! : Typo, Miss-Typo

Hari ini keluarga besar dari pihak ibu berkumpul. Aku sedang berada dirumah bibi karena memang sekarang giliran bibi yang menjadi tuan rumahnya.

Mereka jauh jauh dari Kumamoto, datang ke Sapporo hanya untuk berkumpul bersama yang sudah menjadi tradisi ini. Rumah ku dengan bibi dekat. Ya.. jika mengendarai motor selama 30 menit bisa dibilang dekat, maka ku bilang iya, itu dekat.

Sejujurnya, ini agak menggangguku. Aku tak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Aku lebih menyukai berada dikamar penuh dengan komik, novel, atau buku buku yang bisa kubaca. Paling tidak ya, seperti itu. Dan mereka semua berkumpul dirumah bibi Tsunade, dan ini agak menyesakan.

Maksudku, rumah bibi tidaklah terlalau besar. Lalu semua keluarga berkumpul menjadi satu disatu rumah? Wow. Ini lebih dari 40 orang. Bahkan mereka semua sengaja menyewa bis untuk bisa kesini.

Kumpul dengan semua keluarga besar. Anak, mertua, cucu dan cicit berkumpul. Sayangnya nenek Mito dan kakek Hashirama sudah tiada.

Saudara saudara ku terlihat sangat asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Ada para perempuan seumuran lu sedang asik berfoto bersama. Ada juga para anak kecil sepantaran Sasori sedang bermain robot robotan dan juga ada yang sedang bertengkar karena berebutan mainan. Aku hanya bisa menatap datar mereka. Sesekali aku menimpali dengan tertawa sekenanya atau berbicara seadanya.

"Sakura, makanlah, disana ada makanan kesukaanmu." Ah, suara itu. Ino-nee menyapa ku dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku hanya menggangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dulu aku adalah anak yang ceria, berisik, dan manja. Terutama jika keinginan ku tidak terpenuhi. Aku akan merajuk seharian. Dan itu akan membuat masalah tersendiri untuk ayah dan ibu. Tapi sekarang aku bukanlah yang dulu. Aku berubah. Aku yang tadinya menyukai acara kumpul keluarga besar kini berbalik menjadi tidak menyukainya. Benci.

Aku benci acara kumpul seperti ini. Bukan benci, tapi mungkin... Lebih ke risih? Dan ini berefek kepadaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam duduk melihat para sanak saudara bercengkrama, mengobrol atau membahas sesuatu yang tidak aku ketabhui dan tidak aku pedulikan. Ugh. Dan juga adalah sebuah bonus, ibu tidak ada disini.

Tidak. Ibu tidak meninggal atau mati. Dia pergi. Meninggalkan ku dan kedua adikku, Gaara dan Sasori. Ah.. Mengingatnya hanya membuatku sedih. Atau mungkin kecewa. Terlebih lagi jika mengingat Sasori yang masih kecil.

Dia pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Meninggalkan kita dengan setumpuk hutang. Dan aku bersyukur karena hutang yang sangat banyak itu sudah lunas. Ayah menjual tanah pemberian orang tuanya. Yang tadinya akan digunakan untuk biaya kuliah ku dan sekolah adik adikku. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi.

Ayah selalu bekerja. Ayahku yang terhebat. Haruno Kizashi. Kadang aku berfikir bisa saja entah kapan atau dimana, ayah akan meninggal. Mati. Lalu meninggalkan ku, Gaara dan Sasori. Maksud ku, hei, aku sudah ditinggal oleh ibu, dan akan ditinggal oleh ayah juga? Aku bingung..

Sejujurnya yang membuat ku kecewa bukannya ibu yang pergi lalu meninggalkan kita dengan segala hutang hutangnya, tetapi karena dia menyelingkuhi ayah.

Aku tidak berbohong. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ibu menggunakan foto berciuman dengan lidah saling bertautan -ugh, aku saja jijik melihatnya- sebagai display picture di Blackberry Massengernya, dan juga aku melihatnya beberapa pulang kerja diantar oleh orang lain dan dia yang mengantarkan adalah seorang pria. Pria.

Seorang wanita mempunyai anak dan masih berstatus istri orang lain.

Pulang bersama dengan lelaki lain yang bukan suaminya? Hell! Jika dia adalah sahabat ayah, aku yakin ayah tidak masalah. Its okay, kurasa.. Jika ibu dan ayah telah bercerai secara hukum. Tapi masalahnya mereka belumlah bercerai.

Sampai mungkin pada batasnya. Ibu diusir dari rumah oleh ayah. Aku melihatnya, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Sudah cukup aku melihatnya sendiri. Kelakuan bejat seorang ibu. Ibu yang aku bangga-banggakan menjadi tak berarti lagi untukku. Kepercayaan ku dirusak oleh ibu.

Tapi ku kira ayah yang paling tersakiti. Dan juga aku yakin ayah adalah orang yang paling paham masalah ini. Ibu pergi dan semua tetangga melihatnya.

Aku malu, terang saja. Tapi aku lebih malu lagi jika tetangga tau kalau ibu berselingkuh. Diumurnya yang sudah beranjak kepala empat, kupikir dewasa bukanlah dilihat dari segi umur.

Aku tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada sahabat ku ataupun orang lain. Entahlah. Aku tidak suka bercerita hal yang se-sensitif ini. Masalah keluarga.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak pengusiran itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa apa selain ayah dan adik adikku. Tapi ayah sedang krisis. Keuangan ayah sedang tidak bagus ditambah Gaara sedang persiapan masuk Junior School.

Aku membuang gengsi menelpon ibu, berkata bahwa Gaara membutuhkan beberapa seragam dan buku tulis untuk sekolah nanti. Ibu menyanggupi dan keesekoannya kita berbelanja kebutuhan Gaara.

Sayangnya aku tak sebodoh itu. Saat berbelanja, aku, kembali melihat ibu jalan dengan orang itu. Orang yang selalu mengantar ibu pulang kerja. Ugh. Aku benci. Memang tidak jalan sebelah sebelah seperti halnya pacaran atau suami yang menemani istrinya berbelanja. Orang itu dibelakang, terpaut tiga sampai enam meter. Dia membawa troli. Entaj apa isinya tapi aku tak peduli. Dia mengikutiku dan ibu.

Aku sudah kelas tiga Senior School, dan aku juga sudah pernah berpacaran, walaupun tidak berlangsung lama. Akupun putus dengan cara baik baik. Yaa.. Tidak baik baik sekali sebenarnya. Tetapi paling tidak, hubungan ku dan dia tidak ada perselingkuhan semacam ini. Dan setidaknya aku bangga akan hal ini. Tidak ada perselingkuhan.

Aku benci. Dan juga kecewa. Terhadap ibu. Orang yang telah melahirkan ku dan membesarkan ku. Dia ibuku. Bisakah menghargai perasaan ayah? Aku menjunjung tinggi sebuah nilai kepercayaan. Dan kepercayaan ku dirusak oleh ibuku sendiri. Ini aneh. Tapi ini kenyataannya.

Haaa... Jika aku mengingat itu hanya akan terus membuatku sedih.

Dirumah terkadang banyak tetangga yang menanyakan perihal ibu. Dan kujawab sekenanya atau seperlunya saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku muak. Jika diapun nanti kembali pulang kerumah, aku yakin pasti suasananya akan canggung, dan mungkin saja ayah dan ibu tidak saling berbicara, jadi daripada seperti itu lebih baik ibu tidak usah kembali kerumah.

Lalu dua minggu setelah acara berbelanja itu, paman datang kerumah.

Memberitahu jika ibu akan bekerja di Singapura. Dan akan berangkat lusa atau tiga hati lagi. Saat diberi tahu yang ada diotakku hanyalah "wow. Jauh.

Kenapa tidak lebih jauh dari itu paman?" Jujur aku kecewa -lagi- entah sudah berapa banyak kecewa ku terhadap ibu. Tapi aku kembali tersadar, bukan akulah yang kecewa disini.

Tapi ayah. Ku tekankan kembali. Ayablah yang paling kecewa dengan semua ini. Dengan segala tingkah laku ibu dan imbas dari semua tingkahnya. Luka tetaplah luka. Kecewa tetaplah kecewa.

Kuyakin banyak pihak yang kecewa dengan ibu, bukan aku atau ayah saja yang kecewa tetapi juga keluarga, kakak, dan adik ibu.

Tapi, ayah memang hebat. Dia tidak berkata apa apa setelah diberi tahu oleh paman jika ibu akan pergi bekerja di Singapura. Tidak ada pertanyaan "apakah kau setuju atau tidak?" Atau sebagai mana pertanyaan tentang bagaimana perasaan ayah saat ini.

Jujur, aku tidak tau apa yang ibu pikirkan. Apa ini bentuk dia melarikan diri? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan dia mengirimi uang sebulan sekali untukku dan kedua adikku kurasa itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Sekarang sudah 3 tahun ibu di Singapura. Tak pernah sekalipun aku menanyainya perihal 'ibu sudah makan?' 'ibu sedang apa?' dan sebagainya yang bisa dibilang hanya sekedar untuk basa basi saja.

.

.

"Makanlah, kau dari tadi hanya diam saja." Lagi, aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau sedih ibumu tidak ada?" Ino-nee melihat mataku, dan kubalas menatap matanya. Ah rindu sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnnya. Sudah 7 atau mungkin 8 tahun aku tak melihatnnya. Dan kini dia telah memiliki anak. Huu.. Dan inilah yang tidak kusukai dari acara kumpul keluarga besar seperti ini.

Selalu saja ibu yang dibahas. Walaupun kadang secara tidak langsung, tapi aku yakin ibu pernah menjadi topik pembicaraan disaat kumpul seperti ini.

"Tidak!" Jawaban ku mutlak. Tidak. Memang benar tidak.

Ino-nee hanya mengangguk lalu kembali bersama anaknya.

Aku hanya bisa melihat senyuman Gaara dan Sasori, mereka terlihat senang. Tidak. Mungkin bahagia adalah deskripsi yang pas untuk saat ini.

Jika nanti aku sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, kuharap aku tidak menjadi seseorang seperti ibu. Ugh..

Tamat.

Cerita ke.. 6 kali ya? Atau ke 7 entahlah. Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Btw, cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata. Afufu... Eh tapi sungguh, ini diambil dari kisah nyata. Yaa cuman mau ngetik apa yang kemaren dirasain si pas lebaran kemaren, hehe. Curhat keknya. Wkwkwk.

Jadi sodara dari pihak ibu dtg, mereka (ada banyak + myewa bis) dari semarang ke kota tangerang. Well. Kayaknya itu aja. Selain juga sebenernya ketikan yang kalian baca ini cuman buat nambah words biar keliatan banyak.

Saya harap bukan saya aja yang kayak gini. Wkwk.

Oiya lebih suka baca dibandingin bikin fict/cerita kek gini. Punya wattpad juga, cari aja donatbunder (juga) tapi itu khusus buat baca aja, bukan buat upload cerita.

Kalo mau follow saya akan sangat senang. Kalo mau difollow back tinggal ketik aja. Wkwkwk.

1447 words.

Ttd: donat bunder


End file.
